


Seatmates | Tsukishima Kei x Reader

by jeneru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Classroom, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Tall, is wearing glasses and a little bit on the snobbish side.</i> </p><p>Those were your exact words.</p><p>That's <b>exactly</b> him. </p><p>Then why are you seated next to Hinata?</p><p>Same work posted on my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seatmates | Tsukishima Kei x Reader

He hates it.

He hates that certain fact probably a little bit too much that it's starting to distract him each time he looks at your direction.

And there your are, a column and a row apart from him, your head resting on your palm as you explain to a very eager Hinata the difficult equation the teacher asked you to solve on the board a while ago.

Even the usually unsociable Kageyama is leaning irritatingly close beside you, listening intently at your every word.

Damn. He hates it.

Why is it that you - a transfer student who joined their class just two weeks ago, chose to sit on the empty spot beside Hinata instead of the one beside him?

He had never been bothered - or rather the term should be 'interested' - on someone, until he saw you that day introducing yourself in front of the class.

And when he overheard you answer your friends' question about the type of guy you like.

Oh how your answer baffled him to no end.

_Tall, is wearing glasses and a little bit on the snobbish side._

Those were your exact words.

That's **exactly** him. 

Well, matching the 'snobbish' part is something one shouldn't usually be proud of, but still - 

_Why?_

Break time finally comes and he leans back on his chair, replacing his headphones against his ears as his eyes follow you leave the room with your friends, not before a very thrilled Hinata jumped gleefully in his place after from something that you've said.

_Wait. What have you just said?_

He pulls his headphones off, pushing his chair a bit as he turn to Yamaguchi who's sitting behind him.

"Oi, do you know what Hinata's jumping about?" He asked, eyes darting back to see Hinata getting smacked by a now irritated Kageyama on the head, finally making the shorter male stop.

"What I've heard is that [y/n]'s accepted Hinata's invite to watch our practice later." Yamaguchi replied, stifling a yawn in the process.

_That midget._

_Seriously, what is wrong with you?_

_Did you just suddenly changed your mind after days of sitting beside that annoying short-stuff?_

"Tsukki...Is something bothering you?" Yamaguchi asked, interrupting him from his already distracted thoughts.

"Nothing." He immediately dismissed, putting back his headphones on before his friend can bombard him with annoying follow-up questions.

He hates it.

He hates you.

Wait. No.

He hates what you're doing to him.

And it has to stop.

Now.

Seeing you enter the door, he finds himself leaving his seat and walking towards you. Pulling down his headphones again, letting it hung around his neck as he approach you, he can feel eyes following him at each step. But he continues nonetheless, until the two of you now stand face to face with each other.

"Say [y/n], do you have a minute?" He finally managed to ask you, this being the first time he actually talked to you since you transferred. 

You, on the other hand simply nodded in response, your friends taking it as a cue to leave the two of you alone. Whispers then ensues at the scene of both of you standing by the door, at which he steps out, gesturing at you to follow him.

The two of you walked the corridor in silence until he finds a secluded corner where you can talk in private. You then walked past by him and leaned your back against the wall, crossing your arms as your expectant gaze meets his. 

He pushes out a deep sigh as he contemplate on what he's about to say.

Damn.

Now he hates himself.

Not once did he ever thought that he'll be asking someone a question as lame as _this_.

"What do you think of Hinata?" He finally asked, feeling bits of his pride slipping away from him.

You simply chuckled at his question.

"Oi, I'm waiting for an answer here." He continued flatly, though not surprised at your reaction at all. Still, he realized how he badly needed to hear your opinion, feeling his fingers now digging against his palm as impatience starts to kick in.

At his relief, you don't seem to sense the tension he is currently struggling with. You simply straightened your form to meet his gaze, your [e/c] orbs reflecting a hint of slight amusement.

"I know that was rude. I'm sorry." You offered, a small smile gracing your lips. He nodded, to mean that he had accepted your apology.

_Since when was he this forgiving?_

"Well Hinata is..." You started, darting your gaze from him to the window behind as you form an answer in your head.

"I must say he's pretty lively, like someone who's always on full-charged battery." You chuckled again at your own words, earning a raised brow from him, before you continued. 

"He seems kind too. Also, he and Kageyama argue a lot." At this he noticeably smirked, interrupting you and earning back your gaze at the same time.

"Sorry." He clears his throat as he gestured for you to move on.

_And since when did he last apologized to someone? Damn._

"But I think they're good friends." You concluded, slightly cocking your head on the side as if waiting for his response.

A few seconds of awkward silence followed, in which he finds himself suddenly conscious of your thoughtful gaze.

He might regret asking his next question. But since he already went this far, he lets go of what seemed like the remaining pride left in him as he let the next words slide.

"Do you like him?"

"Who? Do you mean Hinata?"

"Who else? Unless you like the creepy Kageyama."

"And may I know why do you ask?"

"Just answer me."

_Just answer me dammit._

But instead of giving him a proper reply, you suddenly stepped forward and kissed him on the corner of his lip, startling him. The lingering sensation of your lips against his skin caused him to turn away, not wanting you to see the sudden tinge that graced his cheeks.

"Let's go Tsukishima, we'll be late for class." 

At this he finds your fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him into a walk towards the direction of your classroom. He obliged silently as he watch you from behind, watching your [h/c] sway along with your gait. 

_If **that** is your answer, then why didn't you chose the seat next to him?_

He suddenly stops, at which you turn to face him, brows furrowed at his action.

"Something wrong Tsukishima?"

"You don't strike me as a shy type."

You simply giggled at his bluntness. You indeed really like this guy _a lot_.

"Okay...So your point is?" You retorted, having a slight idea of what's bothering the rimmed blond.

"Why are you seated next to Hinata instead?"

You pondered on whether your going to give him a reply. Yet the way he looks at you expectantly left you with no choice but to eventually give in

"When I first came in, I would really like to sit beside you. But..."

"But what?"

"Oh...So you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That Yamaguchi's throwing death glares at me."

**_Damn it, Yamaguchi_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Another product of my randomness.
> 
> Just started watching Haikyuu! and have found almost all the characters lovable - especially Tsukishima Kei sees potential fan-girling ahead. I think I would like to write more Haikyuu! x Reader fics.
> 
> Tsukishima 'Tsukki' Kei belongs to Haruichi Furudate.


End file.
